A Sweet Vacation
by Whaphy
Summary: The inner senshi, Chibi-usa, and Setsuna are warped into another reality. In the CCS world, Sakura senses the presence of a new Clow Card. Could these events be related? *Chapter Two is up!!*
1. A Whole New World

A Sweet Vacation

By: Whaphy

Rating: G – uh…a little (what is it the ESRB *too many video games, sorry* calls it?) comic mischief.

Type – General/Humor (or at least I though it was funny…) 

Disclaimer – Their toys – my toy box.  This is just my own twisted mind playing with stuff I didn't create.  'Nuff said.

Chapter 1: A Whole New World****

Michiru's wavy green-blue hair bounced on her shoulders as she followed her tall, blonde, shorthaired friend Haruka through the hallways of their home.  Knowing she would never catch Haruka at this rate, she flopped onto a nearby green sofa.  Haruka, noticing Michiru had given up, frowned and sat in the small blue chair facing the sofa.

"Are you sure you still want to do that?"  Michiru asked in an exasperated whine.  She inclined her head toward the bottle of wine Haruka was holding.  "You remember what happened last time!" she continued, referring to the last time Setsuna drank too much – a whole glass - and the galaxy went to hell.  Michiru shuddered as she recalled the explosions, the 'new enemy', and the shadow planet.

"Lighten up!" Haruka laughed jovially – she'd obviously had one (or two) too many drinks – "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well when you put it that way…"  Setsuna murmured as she entered the large, open room with bright blue walls and various colored furnitures scattered amongst a field of green carpet.  Michiru smiled wryly at Setsuna's statement.

"Pluto!"  Haruka jumped out of her chair and promptly tumbled to the ground. "Have a drink!"

A BIG sweatdrop appeared on Michiru's brow.

Setsuna smiled, and picked up the glass of wine Haruka had poured for her as Michiru complained.  She settled into the big red armchair, which was positioned adjacent of the blue chair Haruka had been sitting in before she tumbled drunkenly out.  This red armchair was her favorite chair by far.  She loved the feeling of the satiny fabric as she sunk deep into the luxurious cushions.  She slowly sipped at her wine as she watched the antics of the drunk Haruka and the frustrated Michiru from the comfort of 'Lay-Z' the chair.

"Before you get too comfortable sitting there, you should know that Chibi-usa's visiting you in a little while…"

Setsuna flipped her long green hair, smoothed her purple skirt, and scowled, _'How?' _she mentally screamed, but quickly disregarded her own question.  _'Ah, thank you Michiru, just what I needed to hear…I swear if she calls me Puu one more time…'_

"Puu!"  Chibi-usa called out in a sugar sweet voice.  Chibi skipped into the room and on an exceptionally high skip her odangos hit the wooden doorframe.  Her feet went out from under her and she landed on her butt with a 'plop'.  Setsuna raced over to where Chibi had hit the doorframe.  "Oh my goodness!  You didn't chip the wood, did you?"

Setsuna, Haruka, and even Michiru burst out laughing.  "Hey!  It's not funny!"  Chibi screamed.

Michiru cast a sympathetic smile over to Setsuna, as she grabbed a now blacked out Haruka by her ankles and briskly dragged her out of the room, leaving Setsuna and Chibi alone…

Setsuna continued to sink further into the cushions as the two began to glare at each other for a long while, neither knowing what to say.  After a short while Setsuna got a blank look on her face; a look Chibi (for whatever reason) recognized – the alcohol kicked in.  Realizing this was a more-than-perfect-time, Chibi popped the fateful question while readjusting her odangos, which were now on the sides of her head, – "May I pretty-witty please with sugar on top see your Garnet Orb?"

Setsuna laughed "Oh, this silly thing?" she asked, tossing somewhat crookedly the Garnet Orb to Chibi.

An evil glint appeared in Chibi's eyes as she caught the Garnet Orb.  "Puu, what does this button do?" she asked, fingering a tiny red button that magically appeared on the handle of the Garnet Orb when she caught it.

Setsuna looked startled and then incredibly confused as she realized she hadn't the slightest idea what the little red button did.  Summoning her little remaining sobriety she said, "I don't really know, so don't press…"

That's all Chibi needed to hear; she pressed the tiny button and the world around them went pink…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile:

"You're such a meatball-head!"

Usagi frowned as her friend, Rei, turned on her heel and stormed out of the ice-cream parlor.  "Hmm, maybe I overdid it," Usagi muttered, then pondered this thought for a brief moment.  "NAH!  How can anyone tire of hearing about my beloved Mamo-chan?"

Usagi sighed blissfully and a sweatdrop appeared on each of the remaining senshi's foreheads.

As the senshi prepared to leave the parlor, Usagi taking her malt with her, a pink, sugary whirlwind of Chibi's creation engulfed them, and their world went pink too.

The senshi floated in space, confused, startled, and scared.  Stars spun around them, and an exasperated "Look what you did now!" from Setsuna could be heard every now and then; these comments were meant specifically for a pink-haired wonder.  For the most part, however, it was silent.  The senshi had never been in a situation like this before; all hope was nearly gone, especially without Tuxedo Kamen to bail them out.  Suddenly, lurching noises sounded and the stars began to spin much faster; the yellows and whites of stars mixed together, creating one big blur of chaotic color.  The senshi were tossed and jostled around in space as the stars began to throw reds and blues into the whorl of color.  Abruptly, the stars stopped spinning and a violent trembling occurred.  Before long, the trembling stopped and a long roar – almost a moan – sounded; then the universe did a strange thing, it burped.

One-by-one, starting with Chibi-usa, the senshi fell from the sky.  After they landed, Ami was the first to come-to her senses, quickly followed by the rest of the senshi – Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Setsuna and Chibi.  Little white hearts (as opposed little, yellow birdies) floated before the dazed senshi's eyes.  Chibi, the last to wake, knocked Usagi's malt cup off the top of her head.  Usagi had obviously let go of it as they were freefalling through the sky.  The frothy chocolaty goodness was now running down the sides of her face.  "Ewie!  Ewie!  Ewie!" she screamed.

Setsuna smacked Chibi (not very hard) with the back of her hand,  "Shut up!  You're giving me a headache."

"Logic dictates that we shouldn't have been able to survive that," Ami said sounding smug.

Rei was the first to respond, "Who cares?  Why don't you stick your logic someplace where the sun doesn't shine?"

The other senshi gasped, but Chibi, however, didn't get it…

"Underground?"

"Nope."

"Pluto?"

"HEY!"  Pluto stomped her two-inch heels onto the pavement and pouted.

"NO!"

"Seattle, Washington?"

Rei angrily said, "No! I meant her as…"

Rei was cut-off by Makoto, who glared at Rei as she finished for her, "her astronomy lab."

Now Chibi was even more confused, "but Ami doesn't have an astronomy lab…"

Minako ended that conversation by – rather awkwardly - starting her personal style of a tirade, "I don't get it!  How can you guys get a main part in this fic?  I never get a main role; I haven't said a word at all until now!  I don't even have a characteristic that sets me apart from the rest of you!" Minako threw up her hands in exasperation and stormed off, leaving the other senshi bewildered.

"Well, that was odd," Setsuna muttered. "I think we should find out where we are before we lose any more of our group…"

"Logical suggestion," Ami said, causing the group to sigh.

While the other senshi debated where they are and after Minako had left their group, Minako decided to go for a stroll, and began humming, "If only I had known it would be so easy to get a role in this fic, I would've done it much sooner! I can see it now: Minako - actress, singer, and main character!  I wonder what I'll do when I'm famous…" As she was talking to herself, Minako ran smack into a human body; she staggered backwards several steps from the force of the impact.  Oblivious to her surroundings, Minako managed to run dead into none other than Tori Avalon and Julian Star!

"Um…I…am v…v…very sorry…" Minako, who was by now a brilliant shade of red, managed to choke out.  She then proceeds to brush non-existent dust from the front of her white blouse, red bow, and blue skirt.

Julian smiles and Tori suppressed a smirk.  "Konnichiwa!  I'm Julian and this fellow here," points to Tori, "is Tori.  Well, I…er, we haven't seen you around here before", Julian said, still smiling.

Minako smiled shyly, staring at the two unbelievably kawaii – in her perspective - guys she managed to run into.  "Well, my being here is an interesting point…" she began to tell the story about the pink tornado, but a young girl in rollerblades and her dark-haired friend interrupted her.

Tori rolled his eyes as he glanced at the girl in the rollerblades.  "Hey squirt! Whacha doing?" he asked as he ruffled her hair.  The young girl in the rollerblades glared at Tori and proceeded to kick him in the left shin - an impressive feat in rollerblades.  Tori grimaced and turned back to Minako, "You just met my younger sister, Sakura and her friend, Madison."  Sakura and Madison smiled sweetly at Minako, and abruptly left to go about their own business.

 After leaving Minako, Julian, and Tori, Sakura and Madison raced over to the park only to be greeted with the sight of their friend Li running around in circles.

"Come back here, stuffed animal!" Li Showron shouted, chasing after what appeared to be an orangish-yellow teddy bear, with white wings, and a long tail with a white tuft at the end.

"Sakura, HELP ME!" The flying teddy bear screamed.

Sakura and Madison watched for a short while as Li chased around their friend Kero.

As Madison continued to watch Kero screaming in terror, Sakura grabs her little, flying friend.  Kero sticks his tongue out, resulting in a furious Li and a trembling Kero, trying to hide from Li's 'death' stare.  "If looks could kill," Kero muttered, barely audible.

"Come here and say that to my face, stuffed animal," Li snarled.

"Li!"  Sakura shrieks. "How could you? You…you…insensitive…"

"DOLT!"  Madison finished for her.

Li looked at Sakura and they both shrugged, confused.

After Kero regained his composure, he made his way over to where Sakura, Li, and Madison stood.  "Can't you see that I'm just a poor defenseless guardian beast?" he asked, with the most innocent look he could conjure up.

            The three of them, upon hearing Kero's question, fell over in classic anime style.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

             The senshi huddled around in a circle, arguing about their current predicament.  Ami stomped on the ground and gazed at the other senshi.  The thumps on the pavement emphasized the words of the point she was trying to make, "We have landed in an alternate dimension!"

"We have not!"  Rei screamed.

"Have too!"  Ami screamed back, glaring defiantly at the group.

"It is highly unlikely that we have landed in an alternate universe…" Setsuna states, disagreeing with Ami.

"I said dimension!"

"We need to get proof to decide on anything!  But how…" Makoto trailed off.  She shuffled her feet and twirled a thin strand of brown hair that slipped out of its usual ponytail.

The argument between Rei, Ami, and Setsuna soon became heated, with screaming, stomping, and sticking tongues out until the most logical suggestion comes from one of the most unlikely people…

"Hey guys!  I have an idea!"  Rei, Setsuna, and Chibi looked incredulously at Usagi, who had had the idea.  "Maybe we should go look for some cute guys to tell us where we are," she continued.

"Brilliant!"  Makoto exclaims.

The group quickly follows suite and get ready to leave.  The hunt for answers (and guys) was about to begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Hello?" Tori asked, waving his hands in front of Minako.  "I think she's gone into some sort of trance…" Tori continued glancing over to Julian for support.

"Hmmm…" Julian muttered, slightly under his breath.

The two 'hotties' stared at Minako, who does, indeed, appear to have gone into a trance.

While Tori and Julian tried to snap Minako out of her 'trance', - if one would call little hearts in her eyes a trance - the senshi spied on Tori and Julian from behind the cover of a thick row of pine trees.

"Bingo!" Usagi said gleefully.

"You know, this is the smartest thing you've done in a LONG time…" Chibi said to Usagi with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

Makoto and Rei just stared blankly at the guys unable to say anything, for they too, had little hearts where their eyes should be.

Setsuna and Ami, the only senshi who didn't fall for Tori and Julian's "charm", poked the rest of the senshi to their senses.

"What?"  Makoto questioned, looking quickly left then right.

             Ami and Setsuna sighed, which got the senshi moving.  They began walking in random directions; Chibi was the first to stop.  She called out to the other senshi.  "Hey…um guys?  How are we going to get over there?"  Chibi pointed to the area where Tori and Julian stood.

"The logical suggestion would be to go around these shrubs," Ami said as she kicked the nearest pine tree.

"They're not shrubs," Makoto stated.  Ami stuck her tongue out at Makoto as she turned to face Usagi.

"Yes, but it would be much faster to go through the _pine trees_."  Setsuna said, putting special emphasis on the words pine and tree.  Being the oldest senshi, and the only outer senshi, Setsuna's statement carried much more weight with the inners.  All the senshi, but the disgruntled Ami, readily put her plan into action.  After much complaining to the sky, for the other senshi were preparing to enter the pines, Ami realized they weren't going to listen to her.  She ran over to where the other senshi were, and one-by-one the group slowly entered the unknown – trees.  Setsuna prompted Chibi forward, until Chibi was leading the group through the prickly pines.

After making a couple of turns around some pine trees with no avail, Chibi realized they were completely and utterly lost.  "Which way now, Puu?"  Chibi asked.

Setsuna immediately hit herself on the head for her previous and present acts of stupidity.  Setsuna glanced around, "I really didn't know it was possible to get lost in a few pine trees," she muttered.

"This way guys," Makoto said pointing to a break in the tree line a little to the left of Chibi's cotton candy hair.

Ami sighed, "I knew that all along."

"Sure you did," Setsuna muttered under her breath, glaring at Ami.

"Guys," Usagi suddenly screamed, "the tree bit me!"

"They're just pine needles, meatball-head!"

As Usagi continued to protest about biting trees, the rest of the senshi neared the opening. "You first," Setsuna told Chibi.

Chibi hurriedly got out of the pine tree 'forest' and quickly spotted Tori and Julian. "I found them!" she called jumping up and down while pointing at Tori and Julian.

Ami, Usagi, Rei, and Makoto tumbled out of the tress followed by Setsuna who nimbly stepped around them.

"Yea! We did it!" Rei cheered.

"We did that very good…" Usagi began.

"Well," Setsuna interjected.

"Huh?" Usagi questioned, confused.

"Very well – very good is improper," Setsuna stated as she brushed pine needles off her purple suit and out of her long, green hair.

Ami smiled, but Rei said, "I liked her better when she was more greatly affected by the alcohol"

"I'll forgive that last remark, because we should go talk to those guys," Setsuna motions her head toward Tori and Julian who were beginning to walk away, "before they get too far away."

The last comment caused quite a stir among the senshi.

"Oh my goodness! She's right!"  Makoto screamed, as Tori and Julian continued to walk away with Minako in tow.

The senshi all turned and looked; they nod simultaneously.  "Wait!" they screamed together.  Tori and Julian stopped dead in their tracks, and turned to see the senshi running towards them.

As the senshi neared Tori and Julian, Usagi called out to Minako, "Minako, are you all right?"

"Just dandy…" Minako said, sounding more than slightly dazed.

"She's okay!"  Tori yelped, dropping Minako to the ground.

Minako looked up from the pavement, first at Tori, then Julian, then the senshi, "Owie!"

Tori and Julian stared stupidly at the senshi for a few awkward minutes.  "Where did you come from?"  Tori finally asked.  Julian simply smiled.

"And do you have any food?"  Julian inquired with a wistful look on his face.

"We don't have any food, and we're from the same place as her," Rei said pointing at Minako.

"We were hoping you could tell us where we are now," Ami said with a hopeful smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kero stared at the sunshine yellow walls of Sakura's room.  Seeing they were not helping him decide what to do next, he directed his attention to Sakura's large collection of various colored and shaped stuffed animals.  _'How can they think I look like that?'_ he thought angrily.  Recovering, Kero smiled as pleasantly as possible at Li. "What does this piece do again?" he asked, pointing to the knight on the chessboard.

Li rolls his eyes, "I don't suppose I should've hoped a stuffed animal could play chess," he mumbled.  "The knight, moves in an "L" shape; two and one," he said.

 "Like this?"  Kero asked, taking Li's queen.

Grudgingly, Li nods.

"Hi guys!"  Sakura called as she walked into her room.  "Whacha doing?"

Kero and Li glared at her, and both motioned her to be quiet, as they were trying to concentrate on the next move.

"But Li, the game is over; Kero has you in a checkmate."

Glancing back at the chessboard Li and Kero realized she's right, which caused Kero to jump for joy.  "Ha!"  Kero laughed, "Now you can't call me "stuffed animal" for the rest of this story!  Nya nya nya!"  Kero stuck out his tongue at Li as he finished his victory dance.

"Alright, _teddy bear_.  Fine with me," Li said.

Kero sulked in a corner as Sakura glanced out the window, "Do you guys feel that?  I haven't felt a presence like that since we were collecting the Clow Cards."

Li nodded when Sakura turned to look at him.  Kero continued to wallow in self-pity, moping in the corner of the room.  "But it doesn't make sense…" Sakura said with consideration, "I have all the Clow Cards…"

"Well maybe it's not a Clow Card," Li said, stating the obvious.

"Expect the unexpected," Kero added, snapping out of his self-pity mode and flying over to Sakura and Li.

Sakura turned to face Li, "I guess we have a new quest."

*_If you've read this far, pretty please review.  If you guys are actually enjoying this, I will try to get the next chapter up shortly_.  _If you noticed, I used the dub names for only one of the shows; if this bothers you, I apologize but it helps to keep the two separate.  This is Whaphy, over and out!*_


	2. A Card Discovered?

A Sweet Vacation

Chapter 2

A/N - Whether or not you liked the first chapter the second is here!  BWAHAHAHAHA!  The third chapter should be up whenever I get the time to write it, so if you're actually reading this (which I really do doubt anyone in their right mind would) stay-tuned cuz there's much more to come!  Oh yes, please r&r or I will sic my rabid spore on you.  Mwhahaha!  

Chapter 2: A Card Discovered?

               "Do neon pink pixie wings make my butt look big?"  Sakura asked Madison as she spun around in her new costume.  "And how about this fluffy, blue tail?"

               "Sakura!  You look adorable as a calico fairy bunny, " Madison exclaimed, "Do you really think it's a new Clow Card?"

                Sakura and Madison heard a muffled chuckle, and then a 'smack' as Madison hit her pocket.  "Be quiet in there!  I have a pair of bunny ears for you too!" Madison held up a tiny pair of pink and blue bunny ears.

               Kero poked his head out of the pocket and sniffed indignantly, "I'm not wearing that!"  

               "Not even for some pudding?" Sakura coaxed.

               "Well…maybe for some pudding.  I just love pudding!"

 Sakura sighed, "All right, Kero.  But you can't laugh at me anymore – I won't laugh at you!"

               "No problem Sakura, just get me my pudding!" 

               Sakura looked back at Madison, who just shrugged.  Without any excuse, Sakura left her room, forgetting to take off the bunny suit.  "Spoiled guardian brat!" she mumbled as she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen.  

               "Tori, do we have any pudding?"  Sakura asked as she entered the kitchen. 

               "Yeah, squirt, it's in the fridge…you should know that.  Tori responded, not looking up from his schoolwork.

               "What happened to that girl you were talking to earlier?" Sakura asked with a sly smile as she dug through the refrigerator. 

               "She and her friends are over at Julian's house.  Why do you ask?"  Tori asked, now looking up from his schoolwork.  "Whoa!  Squirt, isn't it a little early for Halloween?" He remarked gesturing to the floppy green ears, the yellow mini skirt, and the fuzzy, red bunny footies.

               Sakura glared at Tori for a long while, then grabbed her pudding and a spoon.  On the way back to her room, she gave Tori a quick kick to his left shin.  

               "Hey, monster, it might hurt a little more if you took off the fuzzy slippers…" Tori choked out, doing a poor job of restraining his laughter.

               "Darn bunny slippers…" Sakura scowled.  She took off one of the slippers and chucked it at Tori, making him yelp, "Solves the slipper problem," she said gleefully.

               Sakura smiled as she walked up the stairs.  When she reached the door, she popped her head in and watched Madison and Kero.  She saw Madison adjusting Kero's bunny ears while he protested vigorously.  She stepped into the room, "Kero, I brought your pudding."  

She walked over to Kero and handed him the pudding and the spoon.  As soon as he was handed the pudding, Kero hastily tore the cover off the pudding container and began licking it clean.  As he ate, Madison was able to adjust the little bunny ears so they would stay attached to Kero's head.

               While Kero managed to stuff a fourth of the container of pudding into his mouth at once (mind you the pudding container is as big as Kero), Madison acknowledged Sakura's missing slipper.  "What happened?  I thought it was cute!"

               "Um…well, Madison, on the way up the stairs I paused for a sec and it was eaten by a rabid saskwatch.  Um…I guess he thought it was cute too…"  Sakura smiled cheesily and shrugged.    

               Kero put the last of the pudding into his mouth, "By any chance was this saskwatch named Tori?" 

               Sakura blushed and reached for the phone – an idea had been formulating in her head as she went up the stairs.  

Madison frowned.  "I hope Li likes his outfit better…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

                  "Sa footh ish gthood," Usagi told Julian with a mouth full of cookies and cupcakes.  She began to stuff more junk food into her already bulging mouth as Chibi and the others nodded their approval of the food.     

                 Julian beamed at the senshi and encouraged them to eat more as he placed three more platters onto the round, oak table.  Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Setsuna politely refused, as they had already had their fill.  Chibi and Usagi's eyes gleamed as Julian set these new platters down.  Chibi greedily reached out and grabbed and handful of adorable pink and blue frosted mini-cakes.  Usagi, however, went for the chocolate chip cookies.  

               While Chibi and Usagi pigged out on the goodies laid out on the table Ami tried to make conversation with Julian.  "So, she began, "you mean to tell us that we haven't moved cities, or times?  We're in the same place we started!  That's impossible!"

               Julian shrugged, "I guess so."  He reached out and grabbed one of the cakes from the platter Chibi was eating off and popped it into his mouth.  "That does seem" - chew, chew, gulp – "kinda odd though."

               Setsuna, who was now listening attentively, chewed on this bit of information.  " I wonder if…"

               "Yes!?" Ami looked at Setsuna with glassy, bright eyes.  She obviously wanted answers and was hungry for this new bit of knowledge about their current predicament.

"What if the button on the Garnet Orb – the one that was pushed – creates a wormhole through realities?"

Minako smiled a crooked smile, "I really hope you two are kidding, because…"

Usagi butted in, "How are we going – sniffle sniffle – to get home?  I want to see my Mamoru again!"  Usagi broke into uncontrollable sobs,  "Mamo…WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 Rei grabbed hold of Usagi's shoulders and shook her, "Snap out of it, meatball-head!"

"But…how…are…we gonna…get…home?"  Usagi moaned between her choked sobs.

"Maybe we should ask Chibi-usa, it's her fault we're here."  The senshi glared at Chibi and a tiny 'gulp' could be heard from her end of the table.

"Guys!  You're not going to listen to her she's…uh…drunk!"  Chibi screamed pointing at Setsuna.  Julian in the meanwhile had gone to the kitchen, preferring to stay out of this particular catfight.

"I wish I equipped Luna-P with a self-destruct mechanism," Setsuna grumbled.

"Could've taken them both out," Rei added and snickered.

"Guys!  Guys!  Stop!"  Minako screamed at the others who had joined in by either siding with Setsuna or Chibi.  "This isn't getting us anywhere.  Anyhow, it scared off Julian."

Minako glanced around the table, which was now nearly quiet.  Chibi looked at everyone nervously and reached out to grab another mini-cake.  Her nails made a metallic clinking noise as they hit the empty glass platter.  Makoto began playing with the loose strand of hair again.  Usagi was now trying to stop sniffling over Mamoru, and Rei was helping by muttering 'meatball-head' whenever given the opportunity.  Ami was staring off into space, pondering the many new possibilities in this reality, and Setsuna sat quietly sipping at a cup of tea.  Minako smiled, "That's better."

 Julian took his head away from the closed kitchen door, as he could hear no more yelling or bickering.  He cautiously poked his head out of the door, into the dining room area.  He heard the soothing sounds of silence, and saw the senshi calmly sitting around the table.  He let out a sigh of relief, opened the door fully, and stepped into the dining room, "Are you done fighting yet?" he asked and smiled.

               Minako smiled back at Julian.  "We are," she paused to glare at the other senshi, "done fighting."  She began to smooth her skirt and blushed as she looked at Julian.

               Makoto glanced over at Minako and gave one of those I-haven't-seen-that-look-ever snickers.  Rei, with a mild look of surprise on her face, looked over to Makoto and then Minako.  She shrugged not finding any humor in the color red Minako had turned.  "Can someone get her some water?"  Makoto laughed with tears forming in the corner of her eyes from the stupidity of the next statement she was planning to say.  "I think she's gonna start fire!"

               All the senshi except Minako and Setsuna roared with laughter.  Setsuna rolled her eyes at the immaturity of the inner senshi.  Minako, however, didn't take this so lightly.  She quickly scooped up a cupcake and threw it at Makoto's laughing face.  As Makoto wasn't expecting this, Minako's cupcake flew true and covered Makoto's face in yellow frosting and chocolate cake.  

               It was now Makoto's turn to become red in the face.  She wiped the cupcake from her eyes, hastily grabbed a slice of pie, and threw it at Minako.  The throw was perfect, but Minako knew Makoto was going to retort in this fashion, so she ducked.  The pie flew forward – missing Minako and flying at Julian who was standing behind Minako's chair.  

               Blueberries flew everywhere as the pie made impact.  Julian smiled and sampled the pie, but grabbed a handful of food – whatever was on the platter closest to his right hand.  The food on that platter happened to be cookies.  He threw the cookies – the soft, gooey kind - he had grabbed.  They hit Usagi, who, in turn, grabbed some Jell-O and flung it, hitting Minako.  Soon all of the senshi – even Setsuna – were participating in this food-flinging bonanza.

               Chibi-usa glanced around; no one was looking.  She slowly slunk out of her chair, hoping not to be hit.  As she slipped down to the floor, she sighed – she wasn't going to be hit today.  Setsuna heard the sigh and looked over to the empty chair where Chibi-usa had been sitting.  She knew what Chibi was up to.  Setsuna grabbed a nearby bowl of pudding and flipped it over onto the spot where she hoped Chibi to be.  A high-pitched whine told Setsuna she hit her target.  She smiled, and leaned back in her chair.  Immediately, she was bombarded with little pieces of ice-cream cake.  

               Rei sat smugly in her chair; while she had hit Usagi, Minako, and Makoto, she hadn't been hit and she was confident she wouldn't.  The other senshi, now covered in assorted desserts, noticed this.  Usagi was the first to actually throw something at Rei – a piece of strawberry shortcake.  Minako was next, and a piece of cherry cobbler hit Rei square in the forehead.  Rei, by this point, was yelling with fervor as all the senshi but Setsuna threw pies, tarts, cakes, and cookies at her.  Setsuna sat drinking her cup of tea and pulling chunks of cake out of her hair.  She laughed, though, as a chocolate bon-bon – thrown by Julian – tweaked Rei's nose.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               Li looked curiously at Julian's house as he walked by.  He was here as a favor to Sakura, who had called him and asked him to look into Tori and Julian's new friends.  They both had an odd feeling about them, so he went.  He heard sounds of girls' laughing and screaming.  Bewilderment finally overtook him, and he crept up to the house and stuck his head right up against the dining room window.

               "Thump!"  A piece of cake hit the window; startling Li and causing him to jump back several feet.  After landing, he took another wary step back and proceeded to trip over a nearby shrub.  

"Oomph!"  The wind was knocked out of Li as the impact of the blow caused his knees to hit him in the chest. 

 Upon regaining his ability to breathe, Li stood up and brushed off the woodchips that had embedded themselves into his arm.  He quickly looked around to make sure nobody had noticed him falling; he blushed as he thought of what Sakura would say if she found out.

               The temptation to look again grew as the laughter inside the house subsided.  'What is the worst that can happen if they're not throwing food any more?'  Li thought with a hint of sarcasm.

               He crept toward the window, with leaves and branches crunching noisily underfoot.  He tried silencing the noise with desperate shushing noises, but there was no way to get around the 'snap, crackle, and pop' of the twigs and leaves.

               Li reached the window and let out a sigh of relief.  He was very glad no one had come outside to investigate the odd noises in the yard.  Grabbing onto the edge of the window, Li stood on tiptoes and peered through the window, once again, into Julian's dining room.  He was amazed that these girls, at one moment, were screaming and flinging food, and at the next, talking quietly, and cleaning up the mess they had made.  "Minako, I was just kidding," he heard one of the girls whine.

               Cautiously, Li took a step forward, so his face was once again pressed against the glass.  He watched the girl Sakura had described; she was tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes.  This girl was scraping cake off the walls and lecturing an even taller girl with brown hair tossed messily up into a ponytail.  He was getting the same numbing feeling of danger Sakura had had when she first met this blonde girl.  He was so deep in his thoughts on how this could be, that he didn't notice Chibi-usa slinking toward the windows.

               He felt it before he saw anything.  It was the powerful tingling sensation he got every time a Clow Card was near.  The feeling got stronger and stronger until Li thought the force of the card might crush him.  He was about to leave – to run – to tell Sakura about the card and the numbness, but he couldn't will himself to move.  He had to see what this card was, and why he had sensed danger.

               Chibi-usa slipped below the window so whatever was out there couldn't see her.  She wondered what she was going to do next.  She had snuck away this far, so she couldn't back down now.  As soon as this new 'operation stealth' plan had finished forming in her mind, she set it into action.  She quickly jumped up and threw open the window.  Whatever was out there was too caught up in its own thoughts to notice a pink-haired child whipping open windows.  

               She thrust her head out of the window into what appeared to be a human face.  She shook her head right and left, and stuck her tongue out.  She tried making as much noise as possible, "Booga!  Booga!  Booga!"   

               Li stumbled backwards, taken by surprise.  Muttering to himself, he regained composure and did what he wanted to do earlier – he ran.  Li ran using every bit of stamina he possessed.  He ran to tell Sakura everything, he ran to regain filling in his legs, but most of all he ran to get away from the terrifying pink thing.  He couldn't explain it: the eyes, the hair color.  The inability to explain it terrified him most.  Blue hair was one thing, but pink hair and eyes, were an entirely different circumstance.  Li shivered as he ran.

               Chibi-usa watched, bewildered, as the spy ran off.  She hadn't anticipated him running off like that, and now that he had left there was nothing exciting to do.  Usagi stopped scrubbing the walls for several minutes.  She balanced herself on the ladder she was standing on and noticed Chibi-usa sitting at the open window and staring off into space.  "Think you're getting out of doing work, do you?" Usagi swung herself down off the ladder.  She walked over to Chibi-Usa and grabbed her ear.  "I think Setsuna can find you something to do." 

Chibi swallowed, she knew Setsuna wasn't exactly pleased with her, and Setsuna could be a little vengeful when it pleased her.  As Usagi dragged her down the hallway to the kitchen where Setsuna was washing dishes, Chibi-usa imagined all the horrible tasks Setsuna would have her doing…jumping out of planes to test parachutes, diving into shark inhabited waters, or even – Chibi shuddered – eating brussle sprouts and spinach.  Nothing, however, prepared her for what Setsuna really had in mind.  

               "Oh, hello Usagi," Setsuna smiled pleasantly as they entered the kitchen.  She looked up from the pan she was vigorously scrubbing.  "Hello Chibi," she said grudgingly.  

               "I saw her slacking out of work…what do you have in mind?"  Usagi asked Setsuna.  A smile played at the corners of her mouth.  Usagi knew Chibi-usa wasn't on good terms with Setsuna right now.

               "Well, gee…lemme go ask Julian.  Hold on, though.  I have a good idea if Julian approves."  Setsuna left the kitchen.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               The wind whipped at Li's face as he continued to run to Sakura's house.  "Must…tell…Sakura," he panted.  Li continued running until his legs gave out on him, which ironically was at Sakura's door.  Li fell into the door; it let out a echoing 'thwack'.

               "Sakura," Tori shouted.  "Answer the door."

               "You answer it, you're closer!" Sakura shouted from her bedroom.

               Grumbling, Tori got up from his schoolwork to answer the door.  He swung open the door.  Looking around he noticed Li, who looked absolutely exhausted.  

               "I n-n-need to t-t-talk to Sakura," Li panted, sounding nearly as exhausted as he looked.  

               Tori glared at Li, lifted an eyebrow, and then shut the door into Li's head.  He couldn't begin to describe his feelings about that brat kid.  Worst of all, Tori knew Li liked Sakura.  To him, that was a crime punishable only by death.  

               Sakura stepped out of her room and looked down the stairs at her brother, "Tori, who was it?" she questioned.

               Tori hesitated for a second before answering her.  "Eh, nobody.  Wrong address, don't worry."

               Sakura shrugged and slipped back into bedroom, which gave Tori the opportunity to let out a sigh of relief.  At times, he truly thought that Sakura might have feelings for…Li.

               Minutes later, Tori heard a thump and squeal.  He thought nothing of it really.  He knew Sakura and her friends did strange things at times.  

               "Li!" Madison squealed.  "Do you need help?  You look stuck," Madison observed.

               "Gee, I don't look stuck, do I?" Li asked, very sarcastically.

               Not hearing the sarcasm in Li's voice Sakura responded, "Well, actually Li, you do look stuck."

               "I am!"

               Madison and Sakura grabbed onto Li's arms and pulled, after several seconds of uncomfortable tightness for Li, he was free and in the desired destination.  He smiled.

               Sakura wasn't so happy.  "Li!  What were you thinking coming through my bedroom window?" 

               "Um…" Li started.

               "You didn't scratch the side of the house getting to the window did you?"

               "There's a tree…"

               "Why are you here?"

               Li sighed, "If you stopped asking me questions I could explain."

               Sakura crossed her arms, "Yes, well, you have my undivided attention."

               Li proceeded to tell Sakura and Madison a very condensed version of what had happened since he ran from Julian's house.  He concluded by saying, "Gee, Sakura.  You'd never guess why I had to run all the way over here."

               Sakura looked at him with amusement twinkling in her eyes.  "Try me." 

*All right guys!  That's it for chapter two.  As always, please please please review!!!!  This is Whaphy over and out!*


End file.
